Failure
by OneShotWonderment
Summary: [DGGlitch] She caused his pain. She caused everyone’s pain.


**Title:** Failure

**Notes**: _This oneshot is falls into the story after Az locked DG in the tomb._

**Summary**[DG/Glitch She caused his pain. She caused everyone's pain.

**Author Name**: OneShotWonderment

**Rating**: K

**Warnings**: None

**Disclaimer**: _**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of OneShotWonderment. OneShotWonderment is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.** _

* * *

Trapped. That was all that she was. DG screamed for help for about three minutes before realizing the futility of the exercise. She was trapped in a marble tomb at the top of a large mausoleum the doors of which were practically invisible and could only be opened through the use of the magical marking on her right palm. The chances of someone hearing her screams were slim and even if they did hear her they couldn't get in. 

She took slow calming breaths in an attempt to calm her raising panic. There was little air in her tomb and it seemed to be disappearing rapidly. A few tears slipped unbidden from her eyes as she struggled to breath. She was a disappointment to everyone who ever cared for her.

First (and probably most of all) was Azkadellia. She'd most certainly failed her. Azkadellia had told her, pleaded with her even, to not let go. She had wanted to keep a hold of her sister's hand but the old witch had been terrifying. DG hadn't meant to release her grip on Az's hand but the old croon got too close and DG dropped the only thing keeping the two sisters safe. Az fall and DG ran. DG shook her head to dispel the memories of that horrible day. She had no desire to ever remember that again. This fiasco brought on most of her other failures like a dominion effect.

By first disappointing Azkadellia she'd in turn failed the wonderful people of the O.Z. The old witch took over Az, Az over threw their mother, and brought devastation. Though indirect this letdown also fell on DG's shoulders. It was her fault. Now, she had yet again disappointed the people of this land because she didn't save them. She could have. If she'd just been able to keep the emerald out of Azkadellia's hands. But she hadn't been able to do even that. She couldn't stop what was about to happen, not anymore.

Her biological parents. She'd even failed them and she had yet to even meet her mother. She'd gotten her mother overthrown and forced her parents to spilt up. They'd work so hard and been away from each other for so long just so they could be prepared when she'd returned and were they ever prepared. But for all their preparations they'd never taken into DG's track record of failure. Now their father was miniature sized and Az had him in her hands too just like their mother. DG just hoped that wherever Azkadellia had put their parents (be it together or apart) that they were safe from what was coming.

It was getting incredible hot in the tomb and the air was thinning even worse than before. DG was sweating a little bit from the heat and her vision was beginning to blacken around the edges. Her eyes started drooping shut, but she fought it. She knew if she want to sleep she'd never wake up again. In her drowsy state she thought she heard barking. A dog's bark.

"_Toto!"_ She thought, but then quickly pushed away. Allowing her mind such flights of fancy was inexcusable. She still had failures to go through and precious little time to complete the task.

Tutor also was destroyed by her inability to follow through. Because of her, he'd been locked in a cell for years. Probably tortured by her sister. Used for some meaningless purpose and then order to follow her and her friends like the dog he can transform into.

Next person on her list was Cain. It was her fault he and his family were separated because of her. He had been stuck in that tin box for years because of her. The pain in her head was building and so were her tears. She gasped for breath as closed her eyes for a brief second. Just one. That's all she needed to finish her list. Just a second to rest her eyes. After two minutes DG tried to open her eyes, but couldn't do it. It was too hard. She sighed. That's okay. She only had one more failure to go through anyway.

Last but in no way least, Glitch. Her best friend. Her failure had caused him to lose his brain, his memory, and his entire indenity. There were even some times when he couldn't remember her name or his. She'd seen how much it hurt him every time he couldn't remember something. The disappointment crystal clear in his eyes when Cain had to fill in blanks in his memory for them. She caused his pain. She caused everyone's pain.

DG reached up with cold fingers to wipe away her tears. This was it. This was her end. It didn't seem fair. She'd never got to meet her mom or apologize to everyone for her faults. She took her last breath and smiled. Maybe in the next stage she could make it up to everyone. She would sure as hell try.

* * *

"Push!" Cain commanded. Glitch, Raw, and Tutor pushed with all their might at the heavy stone slab. It moved a fraction of an inch. 

"Push!" He commanded and they all pushed with everything in them. It moved two more inches and Glitch could see about half of DG's face. She was very pale and her lips were blue.

"Cain! She's not breathing!" Glitch shouted though the other man was only approximately five feet from him. "She's not breathing! Oh god, oh god, oh god!" Glitch repeated like a broken record. He couldn't pull his eyes from her face. Even in death, she looked beautiful. Cain walked up the queen's advisor and shook him.

"GLITCH!" He shouted in the other man's ear breaking him from his state. "You have to help us move this slab all the way, okay? If we have any chance of bringing her back we need to get her out of there." Glitch nodded and grasped the slab with both hands again. Cain nodded and moved back to his position and commanded them to once more push. The slab was finally freed from the top of the tomb. Glitch stepped into the small box careful not step on DG and gently lifted her out. He handed her body to Cain who laid her on gently on the floor. Raw took one look at her face and started bawling. He ran out of the mausoleum with tears pouring from his eyes. Glitch looked to Tutor.

"Can my magic force doors open? Yes. Can it unbolt screws on casket lids? Yes. Can it bring back the dead? No. Only one magic can bring back the dead and that is magic that I do not possess." He informed the other men solemnly. He followed Raw's path out of the mausoleum. Glitch looked to Cain, who looked just as lost about what to do. Glitch broke. Whatever little control he regained thanks to Cain's speech slipped from his grasp. He fell to his knees on the ground beside DG. He placed her head on his knees and cried. Then it hit him, as his tears fell onto her face, what to do. How to save DG.

"I remember!" He exclaimed. Cain raised his gaze from the marble floor in surprise and Glitch lowered the girl's head back onto the floor. He tilted her head back and proceeded to do CPR on the princess.

"Glitch, it has been too long. It isn't going to work." Cain told him a few second later. Glitch looked at the other man and shook his head violently.

"No! No! It's got to work! It has got to!" He declared and Cain conceded. Half a minute later Glitch stopped and whispered, "It's got to work! She's got to come back!" He grasped DG's hand as his tears fall, once again.

"Glitch-" Cain tried again, but Glitch cut him off.

"With her around I remember things! Not everything, but important things! Before I met her, when I was trapped in that cage, I didn't remember anything. Anything! Then she comes along and I remembered my name. I hadn't known that before, but she introduced herself and so did I. I need her, Tin Man. I need her. Not like everyone else. I don't need her because she's the key to saving the O.Z. I need her because of who she is." Glitch told him. Cain nodded. He understood all too well what he meant. Cain needed Adora the same way. A sharp intake of breath shocked both men. They looked down at DG to see her looking up at them.

"Hi, guys, what did I miss?" She asked in a hoarse voice and both of them grinned at her before engulfing her in a giant hug. She hugged them back just as fiercely. Cain released her and went outside to tell Raw and Tutor of DG's recovery. DG snuggled closer to Glitch unconsciously, but Glitch didn't mind at all. He pulled her closer in turn and DG sighed in calm peace. He smiled lightly.

"How did you…?" Came Tutor's surprised voice. DG broke the hug, keeping her one hand intertwined with Glitch's, and hugged Tutor and Raw.

"I have no idea I wasn't 'up' yet." DG replied. Tutor looked to Cain, who shrugged, unknowingly. Then Tutor looked at DG again and noticed something very different. Her right hand, the one intertwined with Glitch's, was glowing like when she used her magic.

"I know what brought her back." Tutor said. Cain followed Tutor's gaze and smiled lightly when he saw what he was looking at.

"What do you mean?" DG asked, not realizing what they were talking about or looking at.

"The magic of true love."

* * *

A/N: Just a measly little oneshot. It's not meant to be great. 


End file.
